


Camp Half-Blood

by That_One_Hufflepuff



Series: Angels and Sunshine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Hufflepuff/pseuds/That_One_Hufflepuff
Summary: Just a bunch of not-really-related oneshots that take place at CHB. Lots of fluff! Might've... gone a bit overboard... with the fluff... Anyway, just these two dorky teens being a cute couple. No explicit or violent stuff here, but I'll change the rating if there ends up being some (which 9.99999/10 there won't be).





	1. Infirmary Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico does more Underworld stuff and gets stuck in the Infirmary.

“Nico? Nico, come back, baby. Please, Nico, oh gods.” Will knelt on the ground next to his boyfriend. “Stupid, stupid angel, why did you do that…” Nico was unconscious, lying faceup on the ground. His eyes were closed peacefully, like he could be sleeping, but the ragged breaths that he drew in and out proved that he was not merely dreaming. 

There’d been an attack on Camp Half-Blood early that morning, before the sun had risen. A rogue group of monsters had somehow made their way into camp and had set fire to some of the strawberry fields before a team of campers had killed them. Nico had tried to pull bones up from the ground to hinder them. Well, he had, and the monsters now lay as piles of golden dust on the ground, but Nico… well, Nico was now turning into a ghost. 

His body is smoky and slightly translucent and he almost seems to be fading away. Will can’t lift him off the ground to take him back to the infirmary, though not for lack of trying- his hands slip right through the smaller boy’s body. It’s still dark out, and while Coach Hedge had tried to reassure him that Nico came back in the sunlight, Will refuses to leave his side. 

“Nico? Nico, angel, I need you to come back, you stupid idiot. I told you no Underworld stuff, I know you heard me, so why, why-” Will’s voice cracks and he shudders as a new wave of tears rolls over him. “Nico, please…”

 

Will sits next to the ghostly boy for another half hour, waiting for the sun to rise. When it finally does, he watches as Nico solidifies. As he does, Will starts to notice injuries he hadn’t seen before- a cut in his thigh, some bruised ribs, a dark scabby wound on his cheekbone- and starts worrying even more. As soon as he’s solid enough to carry, Will scoops him up and runs back to the infirmary with Nico in his arms.

As he enters the area he looks around for an empty bed and saw one in the far corner. Will barges across the room, and a few people dodge out of the way. He carefully lays Nico in the bed and draws the privacy screens around it, sealing them in a brightly-lit bubble. Will stands there for a second, watching his boyfriend lying prone in a hospital bed, and feels tears rise up in his throat. He swallows them quickly and dodges around the privacy curtain, ready to get back to business.

“Hey, everyone! Please stay away from this bed, the patient isn’t-” his voice breaks. “He isn’t in the best spot right now. Thanks.” Will ducks his head and quickly runs a hand over his eyes. When he looks up, another camper is offering him a bag of medical supplies. He thanks her and returns to Nico. 

 

Will does what he can about Nico’s surface injuries, including the ones he’d noticed before in addition to several other small cuts and abrasions. He tries to force-feed Nico a little nectar, which was swallowed, and then sat back in a chair and watched him. He didn’t notice time passing- there was only him, and Nico, and the quiet infirmary. He barely moved, just sat and watched his boyfriend breathing steadily and thanking every god (major or minor) that he could think of that Nico was alive. He didn’t care about anything happening in the outside world, didn’t even notice it, until the conch horn for lunch blew and someone came in to the infirmary.  
“I’m not leaving,” he said, correctly assuming why they were here. He was surprised at how hoarse he was, how clotted his voice sounded.

“Yes, yes you are.” Chiron had walked into the room, his horse’s body looking awkward in the small space. “Will, you need to eat and get out of here for a while. I won’t let you stay in here all day.”

“But I need to watch him,” Will shoots back weakly, still not turning around. 

“That’s why I’m here,” says a different voice. Will takes the bait and faces them. It was one of the girls who had been on the Argo II, the one from Aphrodite. “I’ll watch him while you eat. I won’t let anything happen to him, I swear.”

“Will, Piper will take good care of him while you’re gone,” Chiron butts in. “She’s rather adept at healing.”

“I… okay…” Will says. “If anything happens, anything, get me. Swear you will.” His eyes are dark and intense, and he looks a little like a psycho from an insane asylum.

“I swear on the River Styx,” Piper says, not at all intimidated. Will nods, and some of the intensity leaves his eyes. He leans over Nico and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and sets his hand carefully on the sheet, then stands reluctantly and lets Piper take his place. He leaves the infirmary with Chiron, looking over his shoulder the whole way. Even once they leave the infirmary and descend the steps down off the porch, Will glances back occasionally.

 

Will sits down at the Apollo table and is greeted by a wave of sympathetic, pitying glances. A full plate is set down in front of him and he started to eat quickly, ignoring his cabinmates. He scarfs down half a sandwich and rips open a bag of chips, eating as quickly as possible.

“Will, calm down!” says a voice, and Will jerks his head up, mouth full of food. “You’re going to choke and then you won’t be any help at all.” Will swallows his food and nods.

“Okay.” He can’t come up with a better response than that, and takes another bite of sandwich. Will keeps eating under the watchful eyes of his cabinmates, always keeping one eye plastered to the infirmary door. 

When he sees a dark silhouette in the doorway, he almost falls off his bench.

 

Will jumps up and starts sprinting toward the infirmary, and the only thought going through his head is _Oh my god Nico what happened holy shit_ over and over. 

“What happened?” he shouts as soon as he’s within hearing range.

“Jeez, Solace, he just woke up. Calm down,” Piper says, raising her eyebrows and putting her hands up, palms facing him, in a placating gesture. Will shoves past her anyways, mumbling. He speedwalks over to Nico’s bed in the corner, where the gauzy white screens are still drawn, and pulls them back quickly. Piper walks out onto the porch, giving the pair some privacy.

 

“Nico? Angel, are you awake?” Will says softly, taking Nico’s hand and squeezing it. Nico shifts a little in bed, tilting his head to face Will.

“...Will?” he mumbles. “‘S okay,” he says. “‘M alright.”

“Goddammit, you stupid idiot,” Will says, bringing his free hand up to his face and wiping at his eyes quickly. “You scared me so badly,” he continues quietly. “No more Underworld stuff. Ever. I can’t… _you_ can’t…” Nico’s brows draw together in concern.

“Will?” he asks, sitting up a little. Tears are dripping down Will’s face, hanging on the tip of his nose before dropping to the sheets below.

“Nico… what if you don’t come back? What if you just…” Will says, in a small voice that shakes a little from crying. “What if you disappear?” he finishes quietly, his voice clotted and hoarse.

“No, no, Will, I’d never… I’d never do that to you. I promise, no more Underworld stuff. I promise. Sunshine, I’ll stay right here with you forever. I swear, I’ll never leave you.” Will’s body is shaking with quiet tears as Nico sits up and swings his legs over the bed. Nico cups his hands around the blonde’s face, wiping at the tears with his thumbs.

“ _Tesoro_ , it’s okay. I love you, Sunshine. Okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Will nods and Nico moves his hands to the other boy’s shoulders, pulling him close and holding him. One hand shifts to Will’s waist and the other stays at his neck, rubbing small circles into the base. Will squirms his arms out of the embrace and grabs at Nico’s back, his shoulders, hands fisting in the soft material of his boyfriend’s shirt.

 

Nico holds Will until his breathing steadies and then laces his fingers behind the larger boy’s neck, so their noses are only a few inches apart. Usually, he’s shy about PDA’s, but today seems like a reasonable exception. Though Will is both taller and heavier than Nico, he seems to be smaller today. The sadness and anxiety has wrung him out and made him a shell of who he usually is.

 

“Will? Hey, Sunshine, you gonna be okay?” Nico tilts Will’s head up a little and Will just lets it happen. He seems off today, like the light that he usually emanates has been turned down several hundred LUX. Will nods, albeit weakly. Softly, almost under his breath, Nico asks, “Wanna stay with me tonight?” A small smile flits across Will’s face and he nods again, this time with more conviction. 

Nico smiles and leans in a few inches further, so that their noses just barely touch.

“ _Ti amo, tesoro_ ,” he says. Then he gives Will a soft kiss on the nose and lies back down, making sure to take Will’s hand when he does so that the two are still joined together. They stay that way for a while, Nico lying in bed holding hands with Will, who sits in a chair a few inches away. 

Will looks down at the slightly smaller boy, the way his hair makes a dark halo around his pale face. His eyes travel a little further downward, to where his neck and shoulders meet, where his collar bones sit underneath fair skin. Any further down is covered by his clothes- but they look kind of funny for day clothes. He realises that Nico is still wearing his pajamas under a chestplate and some greaves, and holds back a laugh. He looks a little closer and sees that, unlike almost everything Nico owns, it’s not band-related or patterned with skulls. In fact, from what Will can make out, it has only one thing on it- a large picture of Stitch, from the Disney movie, on a pale blue background.

“Nico?” Will asks, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“Hm?” Nico opens his eyes and his lips tilt up when he sees that Will is smiling. 

“Are those Stitch pajamas?” Will says, grin lighting up his whole face. Nico closes his eyes and sighs. He mumbles something unintelligible. “Are they?”

“Yes,” Nico says, with a long-suffering sigh. Will starts giggling. The corners of Nico’s mouth turn up in a smile at his boyfriend’s laugh. It’s the first time he’s heard it all day, which is quite a long time for Will. 

“My boyfriend, Death Boy himself, wears pajamas with Stitch on them,” Will says weakly, stuttering with laughter. “Nico, you’re so perfect.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Sunshine,” Nico replies, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, is there any food in this fancy spot of yours? I haven’t eaten all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's chapter 1. I have a second one on the way but I'm not really sure what to do after that. I don't have anything planned for the rest of the people (Annabeth, Leo, Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel etc.) but I swear I will work them in, maybe in a future chapter.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will convinces Nico to watch a Disney movie with him... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just these two nerds being nerds. Also, the Hades cabin gets remodeled. I went into lots of detail about that. Be prepared.

“Hey, Nico?” Will comes up behind the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around Nico’s stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder. They stand facing the canoe lake, pointing towards the Long Island Sound, so that the setting sun sets everything aglow. 

“ _Che, tesoro?_ ” Nico responds, turning his head slightly so that he speaks mostly in Will’s hair. He inhales for a second, breathing the scent of Will’s hair, all clean air and sun and the faint tang of the infirmary. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Will asks, voice playfully innocent. Nico can feel him smiling into the crook of his neck as he looks at the lake across the field. A few dark shapes move back and forth across the mostly smooth surface of the water, the last few groups bringing in their canoes as the sun gilds everything with its golden glow. 

“Sure, Sunshine,” Nico says, lacing his fingers through Will’s on his stomach. “What movie?” Will presses a kiss to Nico’s neck and hums contentedly.

“I don’t know. Wanna see what we can find?” Nico rubs his thumb along the curve of Will’s fingers, looking at how they intertwine so easily with his own, how they must be so lonely when the two aren’t holding hands. 

“Why not,” Nico replies, inclining his head a little further so that his nose is buried in Will’s golden, sun-bleached curls. “I think it’s going to end up being a Disney movie anyway.”

“How did you know?!” Will exclaims in mock surprise, pulling back from Nico, who turns around to face him. Will loses his breath for a minute because _holy crap Nico actually looks like an angel how could he possibly be dating this perfect being_ and smiles unwittingly at the way innocent happiness is playing across Nico’s face. He looks so light, so beautiful. 

“I’m a mind reader, Solace,” Nico says with a smirk, walking up and taking Will’s hand. “It’s another of my gifts.” They start to walk to the cabins, hand in hand, heading for the dark shape of the Hades cabin. The light is dimming rapidly now, and many people are getting ready for bed. Shapes move about behind the curtains of many windows, holding toothbrushes and hairbrushes and handfuls of clothes. 

They walk in an easy silence for a while, enjoying each others’ presence. Nico basks in the warmth that Will radiates like a furnace, soaking it up like a lizard in the sun. Will lounges in the light that Nico emanates, more than he could ever know, letting it shine through him and reach every piece of him. They walk slowly, wandering from one place to the next with no purpose besides being together. Sure, they’re going to the Hades cabin to watch a movie, but there’s no rush, never is with them. 

Eventually they make it to the cabin door and Nico pushes it open. He redecorated it a while ago, bringing in a few favors to score some new, comfier decor for the place. It no longer feels like a stuffy mausoleum made for vampires. Now, instead of coffins, the bunks are overstuffed mattresses with airy curtains drawn around them, piled one over the other on elaborate wooden bed frames. The bedspreads are variations of deep purples, blues, and grays, each one completely unique in its specific shade. Each bed has a few shelves for clothes and things, and the whole sleeping area is contained by a long curtain that can be pulled across, sealing off the beds on the left from the rest of the room. There’s a cabinet on the right full of old books and curiosities on one wall, with a few racks and shelves nearby for hanging coats and storing weapons. In the middle, a small round table sits in front of a couch, covered in various papers and candles, a few precious stones and even a tiny, delicate bird skull. The couch is faced away from the door, towards a TV on the back wall with a shelf of DVDs underneath it. Just to the left of the door, next to the curtain, is a door that goes back into a small bathroom.

“Whoa, Nico,” Will says, looking around. “When’d you do all this?” He hadn’t been to the Hades cabin in a few weeks, but by the looks of it Nico would have needed a month at least to put all this together.

“This weekend,” Nico says, enjoying Will’s look of astonishment. “I had help.”

“Yeah, no kidding! Nico, this is amazing!” Willf walks around and jumps onto the couch, squishing himself into the soft upholstrophy. “Angel, we need to hang out in here more.”

“Noted,” Nico says with a smile, curling up into Will’s side. They sit together, Will’s arm around Nico’s shoulder, Nico’s head on Will’s shoulder, holding hands in the middle. After a few minutes, Nico says, “So… movie.” Will blinks and jerks his head up from where it was, resting on Nico’s black locks.

“Yeah!” he says, jumping up and walking over to the DVDs, leaving Nico slumped over on the couch. “What kinda stuff do you have in this cabin of yours?” Nico pouts and sits up.

“Uh… Disney’s on the left,” he says, rolling his eyes as he realises what Will’s looking for. Will’s hands jerk to the left and he starts running his fingers over the spines of the DVD covers.

“Perfect!” Will pulls a few out of the tightly packed row of colorful titles. “So, make your pick.” He turns back to Nico and crosses to the couch, offering three movies. The first is _The Princess and the Frog_ , the second is _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , and the third is _Pinnochio_. Nico groans. 

“Why can’t we ever have variety?” he asks, pointing to _The Princess and the Frog_. 

“Because Disney is good!” Will chirps, putting the other two back in their places and popping the DVD out of its case. “And admit it, you secretly love it.” Nico rolls his eyes as the TV turns on. 

Though he’ll never admit it, Will’s right. He does kind of like Disney, how nothing ever goes wrong and everything ties up nicely in a red bow in the end. It’s a nice break from reality. And, besides, Will loves it, and Nico loves Will. So, he’ll tolerate the clichѐ storylines and endings and the ball gowns and fancy shoes, if only because of Will and his breathtaking smile. 

_The Princess and the Frog_ flashes by in a whirlwind of well-chosen color palettes and funky New-Orleans-style music. Nico barely pays attention to the movie, mostly focusing on the hum that echoes in Will’s chest when he sings along or the way that his fingers drum on his leg along to the rhythm. Although he isn’t the best singer, Nico can’t think of anyone whose voice he likes better than Will’s- sweet and rich, not exactly low but not high either. 

By the time the credits are rolling, it’s close to 10:00, and Will jumps up for another movie as soon as the screen goes dark. Once again, the absence at Nico’s side is off-putting and cold, and he slumps over into the couch looking for the last vestiges of Will’s body heat. Will comes up with a selection of movies again, but Nico ignores them, instead pulling him back down onto the couch, abandoning the DVDs to fall to the floor.

Will snorts, letting Nico wrap him up in a sloppy embrace, loving the way that Nico just wants to hold him and be close to him. Will ends up with his back to the couch, holding Nico who lies on the edge, facing him. Nico buries his face in Will’s neck, humming contentedly. He smiles and presses a kiss to the black locks of hair that flop messily across Nico’s face and neck, perfectly content to skip another movie and just cuddle. Really, to Will, it doesn’t matter what they’re doing- just being with Nico makes anything better.

They lie together on the couch for a long time- minutes, hours, no one’s keeping track. Eventually Will checks his watch and sees 1:30 written in glowing green. Nico’s breathing had long ago slowed to a slow, constant drone of air going in and out. Will had slept some too, waking on and off. Every time he opens his eyes, he first notices the warmth and weight in his arms, then realises who it is and a warm feeling like syrupy honey runs through his veins in a wave of happiness.

Nico, on the other hand, fell asleep peacefully and hadn’t woken since. Will’s fingers rubbed patterns on his back rhythmically, circles and lines and dashes, over and over, slowly and evenly. At one point Will had started humming lullabies into his hair, and that was it for Nico. He passed out within a few minutes, and the only thought going through his head was _God, how did I get so lucky?_

 

The next morning, it’s Nico who wakes up first. He looks up, removing his head from its comfy warm spot on Will’s chest, and leaves a gentle kiss on the corner of Will’s jaw. The larger boy hums contentedly in his sleep, nuzzling his face into Nico’s cheek. His blonde locks tickle Nico’s nose and he tucks them behind Will’s ear, smiling. 

“ _Tesoro_ ,” Nico says softly. “Wake up. We’re going to miss breakfast.” He prods Will’s shoulder with a finger, and Will mumbles a half-awake protest. “Sunshine, really. Get up.”

“Y’re no fun,” Will says, pouting as he opens his eyes. “Why can’ we jus’ sleep in?” Nico smiles wider. Sleepy Will is so adorable. He slurs all his words in his barely coherent state and turns into an complete octopus, clinging to Nico and pressing as much of himself up against him as possible.

“Because,” Nico says. “Breakfast. Donuts. Cereal.” He kisses Will’s nose, his chin, his cheekbone. “I don’t want to miss out.” He pokes Will in the shoulder again, and Will groans and buries his face in Nico’s neck.

“Don’t wanna get up.” 

“Well, I could just leave you here… alone… cold…” Nico says, dropping a leg over the edge of the couch. Although he only meant to tease Will, he is now slipping off of the couch, his hips sliding over the edge as well.

“Blackmail! Blasphemy! I shall take you to court…” Will says, rolling over onto Nico. Nico yelps as they both fall to the floor, and Will starts laughing, rolling off of his boyfriend and sitting up, back to the couch. “I’ll go to breakfast, fine,” he says, looking down at the raven-haired boy. “But only if we can come back here after.” Nico rolls his eyes and stands up, offering a hand to Will.

“Anything for you, _tesoro_ ,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! Another chapter done. I don't really know what to do from here, but most of these chapters will be unrelated- no real plot here. I might do a camping trip or something eventually and I'll get everyone else involved soon (I promise). If you guys have any suggestions please leave a comment for me!


End file.
